snowflakes
by Skippy123
Summary: Beca has a day off work and watches YouTube videos, the end result is a very happy Chloe and 200 snowflakes.


Chloe had left for work early in the morning leaving a very tired and cute Beca still in bed. Chloe figured a heated make out session was best to be left until she got home since it was Beca's day off from the studio, so Chloe left the younger girl to have a lay in. She gave her a quick peck on the lips and forehead before she left for the local school where she worked as a kindergarten teacher.

As soon as Chloe left Beca jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom for a shower before throwing on a tank top and a pair of sweats, she then tied her chocolate brown hair up into a messy bun. Beca plopped herself down on their soft beige carpet and pulled out her mac, a wad of paper and scissors that she had stashed under their brown couch. Beca had gotten her idea a few days ago when she was watching origami YouTube videos and she'd come across paper snowflakes, she had never made them before and she thought that since it was nearly Christmas she'd decorate their whole Apartment in small and large snowflakes all for Chloe because she knows how much Chloe loves them. So that's what badass Beca Mitchell was doing with her day off, making paper snowflakes to surprise her girlfriend and make her happy, really Beca was just a big softie and would do anything for Chloe.

No less than half an hour into making the snowflakes was Beca cursing loudly to various youtubers she was watching and had completely surrounded herself with balls of screwed up paper where the snowflakes had clearly gone wrong. "stupid motherfucker. Well why the fuck doesn't mine look like that?" with that Beca got a paper cut.

"Ouch! Fucking piece of shit!" she shoved her index finger into her mouth and sucked the pain away, she didn't bother with a plaster oh no Beca Mitchell was a badass and does not need no stupid ass plaster. She was going to deal with this like a badass hobbit, she was gonna suck it up and carry on. For Chloe.

"Chloe you gorgeous girlfriend, you better fucking like this." Beca said out loud to herself as she finished making the correct incisions into the final snowflake. She quickly shot Chloe a quick text.

[hot piece of ass]: hey babe I have a surprise for you when you get home ;)

[badass cute hobbit]: oooo I hope it's a bubble bath and a glass of wine?...

[hot piece of ass]: consider it done m'lady

[badass cute hobbit]: hehe you're so cute, gotta run I'll be home soon I love you x

Every time Chloe said those three words to her Beca's heart just melted and raced at the same time. She'd never get tired of hearing them.

[hot piece of ass]: I love you too x

"shit!" Beca exclaimed as she glanced at the clock and jumped to her feet gathering as many snowflakes as possible. She didn't realise the time she only had an hour and 15 minutes to hang up the snowflakes and run Chloe's bath. She started in their bedroom first hanging up about 50 on their bedroom and bathroom ceilings before moving down the hall and hanging another 25 she then moved onto the kitchen/living room. Beca had forgotten about her major disadvantage when she thought of her great master plan. Her height. She had to climb on the surfaces in the kitchen and on a chair that she placed on the coffee table in the living room and she had to go on tip toes. After she'd hung up all 200 snowflakes she had just enough time to run Chloe's bubble bath and light candles and scatter rose petals over the bathroom floor and pour Chloe a glass of red wine that was waiting for her beside the bath. Beca heard Chloe's car pull up outside and stood on the middle of the living room waiting for her nervously. She heard Chloe's key in the lock and a moment later the door flew open and Beca was greeted with an open mouthed speechless Chloe Beale. Chloe slowly entered the house and let the door gently close behind her. She was wide eyed and had her hand up to her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.

"Surprise."

"Beca did you make all these. For me?"

Beca nodded sheepishly and chuckled lightly. "I did. All 200 of them. I covered the whole place in them, I know how much you love them and I wanted to make Christmas special for you."

With that Chloe launched herself at Beca and bear hugged her planting soft kisses all over her cheek.

"thank you so much for this its beautiful, just like you." Beca blushed a deep shade of red at the last part.

"Awwww my cutie pies blushing." She blushed even harder at this.

"hey watch it Beale I am a badass. Oh and there's a bubble bath waiting for you and a glass of red with your name on it." Upon hearing this Chloe bounded into the bathroom and gasped at the sight of the petals and candles. She then ran back out and into Beca's arms and kissed her passionately. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
